


Halloween Costume

by Sapphire09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Party, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: “You can’t be serious.”Bucky stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him. Bucky couldn’t look away. He wanted to, but he couldn’t.“What? I think I look good, if I say so myself."





	Halloween Costume

“You can’t be serious.”

Bucky stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him. Bucky couldn’t look away. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. 

“What? I think I look good, if I say so myself,” Tony answered smugly, there was a smug smile on his face and there was a domino mask around his eyes and his hair - his  _beard -_

 _“You -_ you even _shaved_ your _beard_  for this - _this_ -!!”

Tony twirled in place, showing off the red tights, the blue shorts - _that ass is the only saving grace of that costume -_  the blue top. Tony even did a little jazz hands to show off the red gloves - _oh my god so much blue and red and not even cool like Spider-man’s costume -_

 _“_ Tony, please, if you love me -”

Then, the smugness faded to a pout and Tony’s  _eyes_  widened with eyebrows scrunched together and  _are they glistening?_ -  _oh God the puppy eyes, and without the beard -_

_“…-give me a kiss?”  
_

Tony grinned and went over to Bucky, red gloves gripping on the red Iron Man T-shirt  _that was the extent of him in costuming_  and went on his tip-toes -  _blue_ _boots, where the hell did Tony even find those in that exact color_ \- and pecked him on the lips. Bucky sighed.

“There’s no stopping you, is there?”

Tony grinned again. “Nope!”

Bucky sighed again, this time truly resigned.

“…Go get ‘em,” he said finally, one hand punching weakly to the air. It was unfair how excited Tony was for this Costume Party. Though, to be fair, Tony wasn’t the only one who took it to the nines. He was a little happy that Tony went as him though, even if it was as the ridiculous comic-book incarnation of him. He watched as Tony excitedly waved at him and went to mingle.  _That ass truly is the only good thing about that costume._

 _Oh, well. Tony’s having fun_. Bucky smiled to himself. So does the other Avengers, it seemed. Natasha was dressed as Thor, a red haired, red bearded and with inflated muscles, Thor. She looked pleased at her costume too. There was Bruce by her side, wearing a more traditional costume as Doctor Frankenstein, complete with the prosthetic head and the tattered lab coat. Clint obviously joined in the fun, though he was also cheating by wearing the old Captain America costume from back in the war. Bucky thought he must’ve borrowed the real thing from Steve. 

Speaking of Steve, he hoped his best friend didn’t get roped into wearing the most riddiculous costume possible. 

His hope was dashed when he noticed Steve, grinning ear to ear with his left arm covered in tin foil and Natasha’s shoulder-length black wig. Just then, he also noticed that Tony noticed Steve entrance and…

“BUCKY!”

Bucky was pretty sure that wasn’t meant for him.

“BUCKY!!” Steve yelled back, just as enthusiastic as Tony, and Bucky  _knows_  that wasn’t meant for him either, especially when they ran towards each other and met in the middle, grinning far too happily.

Bucky, the one that’s  _not_ in costume, sighed deeply and hid his face in his hands.

_God, give me strength…._

**Author's Note:**

> also in Tumblr: http://valeriacreativecenter.tumblr.com/post/166971070695/halloween-au-winteriron


End file.
